


That Feel When Your Twin Brother is Gay for his BFF

by JarOfJelli



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Nadia is a supportive sister, big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfJelli/pseuds/JarOfJelli
Summary: Nadia, while looking for her brother, walks in on him and his roomie being a little more than bros





	That Feel When Your Twin Brother is Gay for his BFF

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long ass time ago never posted it so uhhh here you go. This is really bad im sorry

Nadia left the church, letting out a big sigh of relief. As bad of a Catholic that might make her sound, she hated going there. It made her feel judged and small, like a child being scolded for something they didn't do.

She saw her brother, Jason, run off before she could catch up. She didn't know where he was going in such a hurry, but she wanted to catch up with him. She needed to ask if he was going to try out for the school play this year. She wanted to start being able to hang out with him more, because they didn't have many classes together.

Of course if Jason knew that she actually cared about that, she'd never live it down.

She searched the halls before her next class, wondering where Jason could be. Gym? No. His room? No, he wouldn't have been able to get there before she caught up. Church? Definitely not.

Finally as she was about to turn a corner in a hall, she heard two familiar voices. Their tones were casual but slightly low, as if they were deep in conversation. She just had to eavesdrop, so she simply peeked around the corner to see Jason and Peter, his roommate.

Peter and Jason were standing close, alone in this one hallway by their lockers. Peter bent over to search through his bag as he said "There's something that I want to ask you-- don't say no, just hear me out --after school they hold auditions," Peter pulled a flyer advertising the auditions for the school play from his bag and handed it to Jason. 

Nadia thought to herself that at least Peter beat her to it.

 "something just to think about, and--" Jason cut him off, and Peter stood to face him.

"God, you said the same thing last year, you know acting's not my thing" Jason explained exasperatedly as he pressed the flyer into Peter's chest. "Plus, I might go out for baseball this year, and don't dance or sing--" Now it was Peter's turn to cut him off.

Peter chuckled as he folded the flyer and put it in his back pocket "You have never even mentioned baseball, you haven't played since we were twelve years old!" 

That was true, Jason just kind of stopped doing extra curriculars after a while. Nadia never really bothered to ask him why, but at the time she was curious. 

"And as for--" Peter did little air-quotes, putting on a heavily sarcastic tone, "--"acting's not my thing' it's obvious it's something else". He leaned in a little as he said this, his arms crossed and eyebrows raised suspiciously.

What Peter could have possibly been alluding to Nadia definitely did not know, but Jason frowned and turned away from him, seeming a little miffed that Peter was suggesting, well, whatever he was suggesting.

He snapped a little, but Peter didn't flinch when he said rather defensively "I don't act!"

Peter let out another amused chuckle at this, and gestured his arm to the hallways as he stated quite matter-of-factly, "I think we're the best act this school has ever seen!"

Now whatever the hell that might have meant, Nadia wasn't sure. She didn't know what they might have been acting out, but all of this was starting to get more and more suspicious.

Jason turned back to Peter, a smile on his face. A coy smile not dissimilar to the kind he used to charm the girls at our school. He leaned foward into Peter, but again he never flinched, as if he was used to all of this. "So take a bow and--"

Peter, clearly no longer willing to put up with his friend's bullshit, lightly pushed him away as he said "you know what I mean!". Peter sighed, moving to pick up his bag. "It was just a thought, forget I even brought it up" he said dejectedly.

Jason put on the same smile as before, but this time he wrapped his arm around Peter's waist. 

Nadia felt like she was starting to get the hint now. It hit her like a wave. All the notes in class, the smiling for no reason, the lame excuses to leave, it was all starting to come together. But, never one to jump to conclusions, she waited for definitive proof that her theory was correct.

That's when Jason leaned in and said something quietly, making Peter raise an eyebrow at him. Then Jason cupped his face with his hand and-- okay they're kissing now. That's a thing. Alright, awesome. Nothing life-changingly shocking is unfolding in front of her very eyes right now. Not at all. Nadia thought to herself, "Well, Nadia, you wanted proof, and this is as solid of proof as it gets".

When, after what felt like hours to Nadia, Jason and Peter pulled away, they both smiled. No signs of guilt or regret, or really anything that she thought two model catholics like them would feel after doing something they had been taught was wrong for so many years.

Peter raised his eyebrow again laughing, "Was that supposed to shut me up?".

Jason chuckled, leaning in so that their lips were brushing, something that looked so domestic and sweet from afar, but went against so many rules, and giggled while saying "Yes".

They both began laughing and Peter shoved Jason playfully. "Jerk!".

Nadja had to turn away from the scene, it was all so confusing. Jason and Peter were together? More importantly, Jason and Peter were gay? She had felt mild suspicion about their relationship for a while, so then why was this a surprise? She almost started laughing in spite of her shock and turned back to them in time to see Jason and Peter going their seperate ways. Jason was walking towards her, so she leaned back against the wall she was behind and waited. 

Jason passed her and kept walking. She cleared her throat. Jason spun around so quickly she was worried he'd get whiplash. He quickly tried to hide his surpise by greeting her with a strangled, "Hey, Nadia!".

She raised an accusing eyebrow at him. She wouldn't let him charm his way out of this one. "What the fuck was that, Jason?"

He let out an incredibly fake laugh, and shoved his hands into his pockets (something he did when he was nervous). "What do you mean?"

Nadia tsk'd and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Honestly, bro. You could have just told me, and this could have been avoided. Now I have the image of you and Peter sucking face forever engrained into my mind" she teased, observing her twin's face for his reaction. 

She tried to supress the grin that pulled at the corners of her mouth when Jason's posture straightened so that he looked an inch taller than he actually was (an intimidation method Jason had employed quite often over his years at St. Cecilia's, and would have worried Nadia if she didn't know her brother so well), and he took a couple steps towards her.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Nadia" Jason hissed through gritted teeth. Nadia remained deadpan to prove a point, and when Jason saw she wasn't letting up he sighed dejectedly and slouched. "Nadia, please don't say anything to anyone. Especially not Dad. Jesus, Nadia I'm so s-"

Nadia huffed a laugh. "God, you think I'd really throw you under the bus like that, Jason?"

Jason furrowed his eyebrows and glared, his eyes trained on her face, searching for any disgust. "You're okay with this?"

It was Nadia's turn to glare, "Uh, yes? I mean I'm a little shocked that my brother likes dick bu-" Jason quickly spun on his heel and began to quickly walk away.

"And we're done here!" He yelled as he briskly made his way down the hall. He stopped only after a few more steps to turn back to her. His eyes looked pleading, "promise this won't get back to the others?"

Nadia stood away from the wall and began walking towards him. She put her hand on his shoulder to give it a comforting squeeze. "I promise".

Jason hugged her and she smiled into his chest as she returned it. They then, both smiling, turned away from each other, and went to their respective classes.

Nadia had a lot to think over, but she was glad Jason trusted her with this.


End file.
